Not Quite the End
by MeEqualsTrash
Summary: The Gen Brothers have spent their whole lives together. There have been almost no times where all three of them were in separate places. And, when you spend that much time together, you begin to learn about each other very quickly. And, in the Gen Brother's case, they learned their semblances and just what they do. And, turns out, semblances can be way more convoluted than others.


**Siel: Okay, seriously, what the fuck?**

 **Synthia: Yeah, I'm with him on this one.**

 **74(#: Dido. Like, seriously, why?**

 **Ulysses: Agreed.**

 **Ace: D'accord**

 **Codex: Okay, would you guys calm your non-existent tits. There's a reason I am doing this.**

 **Tristin: Then, could you tell us?**

 **Taylor: Uhh, yeah, what he said.**

 **Tyler: I will beat you.**

 **Codex: I'll tell you, sheesh.**

 **Siel: Yay, answers.**

 **Codex: *turns to Siel furious* You're in no position to talk.**

 **Siel: *backs away slightly* Noted.**

 **Codex: Cutting to the short of it, your story was wrong.**

 **Tristin, Taylor, & Tyler: What?**

 **Codex: I'll explain towards the end, but that's pretty much just it. *turns towards the screen* Talk to you guys in a chapter.**

* * *

 **~x1x~ It's Not A Cheerleading Act**

"Tristin, Taylor, and Tyler Gen, the three of you have been deemed a team for your time here." The headmaster said, addressing the three teenagers on the stage. "Since all of you have the same beginning letter of your names, we will give you the option of giving you your own team name. What will it be?"

The three students looked at each other and immediately knew what to say. "Team RAY."

Smiling and nodding, the headmaster spoke up once again. "Well, I hope all of you enjoy your time here."

Signaling the end of the ceremony, the room was filled with the sound of applause and cheering. One of the three students still on stage jumped for joy, another simply smiled while playing with his hands, and the last one stood in place with a calm smile on his face. Walking off, the three went to their seats. The ceremony concluded with that last team forming, and then there was a word from their headmaster.

"Before you are let out to your dorms, there are a few words of wisdom I'd like to share. You may think that knowledge will get you through your years here. That having your head crammed in books will get you through your semesters. But, let me tell you this. The best of your knowledge will never come from a book. It will come from an experience. It will be from you being out there in the world and being with your team and friends. Not from books on a shelf."

The professor walked away from the microphone, and his assistant quickly made way to it, giving a few directions of her own. "Your dorm numbers and keys will be handed out to you at the kiosk at the far end of the auditorium. They will be given out based on your ID, which you have on your scroll, so make sure to have that in hand when you make your way over there. Now, you are dismissed."

As the students made their way to the booth, team RAY just stood there and looked at each other, waiting for the large group of students to file down a bit.

 _-Tristin-_

"Who would have thought it would end up like this?" I said, looking through the glass roof, into the evening sky. "Us three making it into, not only the same school, but the same team too. I'm still quite shocked myself."

"Wow," Tyler said, putting his hand over his chest. "it's not everyday I see you at a loss for words."

"Well, aren't you too, Tyler? I mean, could you have even predicted this?"

"No, but that doesn't change the fact you don't have something to say."

"Well, I do think the line is getting fairly short." Said my other brother, grabbing our attention. "Do you want to head there now?"

I smiled, "Sure thing, Taylor."

We walked over to the small setup at the far-end of the room, until we were stopped by a small group of guys that look like they live and breathe steroids. The chunkiest guy walked up to the three of us and stopped us. "Hey, punks, where do you think you're going? The animal shelter isn't around here last time I checked."

 _Oh great, so he's a racist and probably a redneck too._ Keeping a straight face, I retorted. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I must have gotten confused since you're here. Guess we 'animals' don't know our directions very well."

"Oh, so we got a funny man here." The guy said, turning to his friends.

"Well, I tried comedy, wasn't really my cup of tea. So, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, so you're new to this school."

"Duh, why else do you think we'd be here?"

That's when he shove me into Taylor and Trysten. "Look, kid, I'm not someone that you want to mess with. Do what I say, and you won't have to worry about traveling in pieces. And that goes for your friends too."

I grinned, "Oh, you think I'm scared of you just because you know how to move someone? If you think that'll work, I'll gladly take this outside. Unless, that is, you're too afraid I'll break your ego. But, I mean, the choice is yours."

I turned around to my brothers and gave them a nod, holding up a three in front of my chest. That's when the guy turned me back around and grabbed me by my collar, holding me in place as he stared me down.

"Listen, fucker, if you think you can last 1 minute against me, then go right ahead thinking that. But, I guarantee that you'd get crushed if you even think about going toe to toe. You want a fight, I'll give you a fight."

He let go of me with one arm and reeled back and readied to punch me in the face, but once his hand was only a few inches away from my face, I moved my head to the side, making his hand wiff to the side of me. That's when he got furious at me and his friends came in to calm him down.

"Calm down, Clarence, we can do this later. We only just met him, he'll never last if you go at him, you might get suspended again."

"Oh please, I don't care if he dies or not, I just want to pound his face into the ground, along with his friends. Look kid, go to the court yard in an hour. By then, I'll have a teacher to supervise and watch over the match. Be there, or I'll make sure your time here is a living hell. Marco, Jason, let's go."

"Glad I could be of service." I said, bowing to him walking away. Turning back around to the two with a grin on my face, I spoke up. "So, let's go and get to our room and stuff."

The two nodding as if nothing happened, we made our way to the kiosk without any more inconveniences. Once we got there, there was a machine that looked to be what kids used to get their keys. There were a few gold circles on it, which were used to identify where to put your scroll, and a small pocket that was used to hold the key for you so you could grab it. So, each of us did our turns in putting our scrolls where they were directed, grabbed our keys, downloaded a map onto our scrolls, and we were headed off to our dorms.

"That took a lot less time than I thought it was going to take." Tyler said as he put his hands behind his head as we walked.

"What, how long did you think it was going to take us?" Taylor said as he looked down at the map on his scroll and had a lollipop in his mouth.

"I don't know. But, do you really have to have candy in your mouth at all times?"

"You know that I need it, and that ceremony took almost 5 hours. I really need it now. Do you want one?"

"No. How long until we get there?"

"It's just up ahead in this building."

"Well, let's go." I stepped in. "We don't have that much time until we get to fight that one douche. And I'm sure that you guys want to show him what for."

They both nodded at me and we ran to our dorm. Once we got there, all our luggage was in the room, stacked in three neat piles, one dark blue, one purple, and one light blue, all looking identical to each other stacking wise.

"Well, looks like they got the luggage all figured out. Let's go now, we can organize later." I ran out of the room, as the two just shrugged and ran after me, closing and locking the door behind them.

[One quick run to the courtyard later.]

As my brothers and I made our way to the gate to the courtyard, we could already hear the voices of a bunch of students. We opened the gates together and all attention was pointed at us.

Taylor got behind my back, doing his best to stay out of everyone's attention. "D-Do I have to be here?"

"Yes," I said, patting his head."But don't worry, Taylor. As soon as we're done, I'll get you a small something for doing your part."

As soon as I said that, his eyes lit up like christmas lights, and he jumped back to my side with a confident smile on his face. _That's the spirit._

"Wow, you really did show up. Guess animals are dumber than they look."

"Well, of course. You decided to mess with us. I guess animals are just as dumb as they look."

He grunted at me. "Oh, so you still think you're funny?"

"I already told you, comedy just wasn't my forte. Just shows how dumbed-down your jokes are. Good thing you aren't doing this against Taylor, he'd flame you until you were a pile of ashes. But, it wouldn't even be that hard for me to do it actually. You spend so much time burning fat, you might as well be burning your body at this point, not like you haven't already."

"Alright kid, that's where I draw the line. You're going to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Tyler said, cutting him off. "Look, since this is supposed to be a battle, let's get to it. We've still got a bunch of unpacking to do." I just shrugged and walked towards the middle. "And, you don't mind if we help our brother, do you?"

He scoffed, "He's going to need all the help he can get. Go for it."

"Wrong decision." I said under my breathe.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's do this. Can I have a moment and talk to my 'team'?"

He just rolled his eyes and shooed me away to talk to them. But, instead of walking towards them, I just turned around so my back was facing him. Looking directly into my brother's eyes, I made a bunch of symbols with my hands against my chest, and they knew exactly what we were going to do. I turned back around to face my competitor and waited for him to say we could go at it.

"Alright, I got a teacher here with me to supervise the battle. But not just any teacher, I got the headmaster. He's set up our health bars above and is watching from… somewhere… Anyways, let's do this. I don't care if you're ready, I'm fighting you."

"Good, make your move, animal."

He growled and ran at me with his weapons at his side, drawn and ready for battle. They were two swords, the one in his right hand being a red and black sword that oozed black smoke, the other seemed to be the actual sheath for the sword, but was much brighter in colors. There was one long opening on the thin side of the sheath and many different indentations on it. _I guess it could be some sort of gun that feeds off the energy of the sword maybe. Guess I'll just have to fight him to see what it does._

' _What do you guys think?'_

' _I think you're right'_ I heard Taylor say in my mind. ' _This guy is interesting though, his semblance has something to do with the power of grimm. Very interesting. I think it's that he can put the power of grimm into his weapons, which means that he's able to have the dark and light part of a grimm's soul in his arsenal. This'll really be fun.'_

' _Oh, I agree.'_

By the time we were done with our conversation, Clarence was already in front of me with his sword mere inches away from my face. I ducked my head down far enough so that it just flew past my head, actually making him think he sliced through me.

"So, that's the soul of a grimm than?" I said while lifting up my head. "I didn't even know another person could have that semblance. You have to tell me what your sheath is though."

He growled, "How did you figure that out? I haven't even had this out for 10 seconds. What, is your semblance mind reading or something?"

"No, but your's is definitely something interesting. It has something to do with grimm and their soul. Can you turn into any grimm?"

"No…" He said reluctantly. "Only one's I've fought before. Luckily, I can keep the souls of grimm I've fought before and I can incorporate them into weapons. But, what's your semblance?" He said, temporarily stopping the fight.

"Oh, so you do have a death wish." I said under my breath. "Sure thing then. Without spoiling anything, because what's the fun in that, our semblances have enough power to cut through someone's aura. So, to make this fair, we'll deactivate our auras and the first one with a scratch loses. Deal?"

He scoffed at me, "Sure thing, guess this'll be where you die."

I shrugged, "Oh well, that's my problem. Come on guys, routine 2, please. I'd like to give a good first impression for all the people here." I waved to the audiences in the stands and they just laughed.

Walking backwards, and my brothers walking forwards from their spot, I was soon between the two. Going into our pockets, we each pulled out a small object: Taylor part of a motherboard, Tyler a bullet, and me a switchblade. The two put the item in the hand next to me and held it out in their palms. While doing that, I pricked a small hole in the center of each of my hands, pocketing the blade.

"What, are you going to do some cheerleading routine? I thought you were going to show me your semblance."

"I AM," I yelled. "JUST WATCH!"

Cracking my neck, I grabbed my brothers' hands. Grasping them by my side, our hands began glowing. The three of us smirked, knowing exactly where this was going. Lunging myself forwards, whilst holding onto the pair of hands, my brothers collided into each other, forming a large ball of white light. Smirking, I pushed myself back into the light, encompassing myself.

* * *

 **Tristin, Taylor, & Tyler: So, tell us.**

 **Synthia & Ulysses: Properly**

 **Ace: Without any BS preferably.**

 **Codex: Okay, so the chapter this is replacing wasn't exactly correct.**

 **Taylor: W-What do you mean?**

 **Tyler: Yeah, I'd like an expansion on that.**

 **Codex: Well, the way your semblances "are" was incorrectly portrayed in that chapter.**

 **Tristin: But wasn't that real?**

 **Codex: Yes and no. I'll talk to you guys after the story about the specifics on out-of-story content and such.**

 **Taylor: Cool!**

 **Codex: Well, I guess I'll send everyone off here. Later!**

 **Tristin, Taylor, & Tyler: Bye, guys!**

 **Synthia & Ulysses: Peace!**

 **Ace & Siel: See ya'**


End file.
